1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buggy.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art buggy is disclosed in WO 00/06437. With this known buggy there are, viewed with respect to the direction of travel, rear wheels provided on either side, front wheels provided on either side, front wheel bars provided on either side, rear wheel bars provided on either side as well as a push/pull handle. Each of the wheel bars supports a wheel at one end. The other ends of the wheel bars as well as the free ends of the handle each meet on either side of the frame in a coupling that allows mutual pivoting of the wheel bars. The frame is also provided at each coupling on either side with a supporting pin that at one end is fixed to the respective coupling and projects freely at the other end. In each case a sleeve-shaped member can be slid over each supporting pin. A seat is then fixed between the two sleeve-shaped members. With this buggy, turning the front wheel bars and the rear wheel bars with respect to one another is very practical so as to be able to bring the frame from a stable wheeling position, in which the front wheels and the rear wheels are some distance apart, into a compact folded-up position, in which the front wheels are in between the rear wheels. To prevent the front wheel bars and the rear wheel bars being able to turn with respect to one another when wheeling, in WO 00/06437 the right-hand and the left-hand coupling member can be locked so as to be able to fix the front wheel bars and the rear wheel bars with respect to one another. With this arrangement there are even two locked positions. A first locked position in which the front wheels and rear wheels are spread apart in order to obtain a buggy that is stable when wheeling and another position in which one pair of wheels is between the other pair of wheels (i.e. in the compact position) where a sort of wheelbarrow is then obtained, in which state the buggy can also still be used. Here locking is obtained with a two-part locking mechanism. The one part of the locking mechanism is provided on the buggy frame itself, i.e. on the coupling members thereof. The other part of the locking mechanism is always provided on the seat, and specifically on the sleeves, between which the seat is mounted, to be slid over the supporting pins. The frame-side part of the locking mechanism essentially consists of two discs per coupling member. The one disc supports the rear wheel bars and the other disc supports the front wheel bars. Cut-outs are provided along the surfaces of these discs in contact with one another. What can be achieved by turning the discs is that one cut-out in the one disc is precisely opposite a cut-out in the other disc or that, precisely, one or more cut-outs in the one disc are exactly opposite a portion of the other disc that has no cut-outs. The sleeves on the seat side are each provided with a projection at the bottom thereof. This projection is sized such that it fits precisely in two cut-outs of adjacent discs that are opposite one another, but does not fit in a single cut-out. What can be achieved by now providing said cut-outs in the discs in such a way that in a desired locked position two cut-outs of the adjacent discs are precisely opposite one another below the supporting pin is that locking is possible in that position when a said sleeve is slid over the supporting pin and the projection thereof protrudes into the cut-outs located opposite one another.